It Started With a Jewel
by Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever
Summary: UNDERGOING A REWRITE! Action, Adventure, Comedy, and more. Pairings are undecided as of yet, but there will be no Yaoi or Yuri in this story. An average girl picks up a jewel on the street... why did she just vanish?
1. One Piece

**Hi guys, I'm back. I've started watching One Piece, so here's my story. The pairings are Non Yaoi, and Non Yuri. That is for sure.**

**Luffy: AM I IN IT 8D**

**CIL4: Wait and see-**

**Luffy: I WANNA KNOW!!**

**CIL4: Wait or I'll make Sanji give you salad for a week. Now do the disclaimer please.**

**Luffy: Yes mam. Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever does not own One Piece... think of how crap it would be if she did.**

**CIL4: You know, you'd think I'd be mad... but I'm not really... huh, weird. Anyway, welcome to my fanfiction: It Started with a Jewel**

* * *

**It Started with a Jewel**

There are times in life when you wish for something you don't have, or ever will have. Other times, we tell ourselves that one day; things will turn around and start going your way. And other times, we imagine our lives to-be. In our dreams, in our wake, and in our hearts…

"SHIRA! BREAKFAST!"

Well, where I'm headed, there are no dreams. Everyone just flows with a certain stream: Some are jockeys, some are cheerleaders, others nerds, and others motor heads. Each day they live their lives as closely related to their own stream as possible, trying their hardest not to stray from their own. Only the brave actually dare to be different, they aren't dead like those who flow with the stream. I happen to be neither of them. Today is my first day at a new High school. I'm joining as a late Freshman, seeing as half the year has already passed. I still don't see why I couldn't have another half year vacation. Oh well.

Stretching out of bed I drag myself over to my closet. Opening the birch wood doors, I realize: I am no longer going to be an individual. I have to wear hell's spawn. This terror from hell is what we call a uniform. It's completely ridiculous too. The top is a long white shirt with buttons going up the front, thankfully it has long sleeves that don't button up like the boy uniforms do. Along with this boring shirt, there are black pants that would make Jennifer Lopez chafe! I got a medium size, but it feels like squeezing my size 8 backside into a size zero.

I know what your thinking, 8? Well, let's just say if I ever run into Sir Mix-a-lot, I'm getting raped. I'm not the skinniest tool in the shed, no where near there. I'm bang in the middle of the BMS scale, between under and over weight (although I think I bend slightly to the over weight because I have stamina of zero).

Anyway, now that those wedgie-prone pants are on, I pull on my shirt… It's tight… especially around the chest. Usually, fitting bra size A into a size small has been easy… but this just hurts! After tackling the push-your-nothings-up-to-the-ceiling shirt, I decided to spice this thing up a bit. Putting on my grandmother's favorite necklace, I look at my reflection in mum's mirror. I look like J-Lo in Monster in Law. And Yes, that is a bad thing. With everything so small, I look like Jennifer when she's trying to put on that silly gold dress that's far too small for her. Only worse. I look like someone who wouldn't mind if you paid three dollars to have a go with! Racing back to my bedroom, I put on my khaki sweater and return to mother's mirror. Better, much better. At least know I look like a non-whore, my chest area was still a little constricted though. I wonder if I've gone up…

Anyway, I went downstairs to eat my breakfast. Eggs and bacon. Not my favorite, but greatly appreciated. Halfway through my meal, I noticed something disgusting.

"Ew. Mum, there's a hair in my yolk." Mum came to my aid and inspected the hair… the results were embarrassing.

"Shi, sweetie, its black… that means it's yours." Well, I feel like an idiot. My own hair fell into my food. Nasty.

Standing up, plate in hand, I walk over to my dog Sasu's bowl and mix his food with my eggs and bacon. It's supposed to be good for him. After completing my morning routine, I walked to my new bus stop… town map in hand. By the time I got there, the map was mush and my jacket was soaked. Shaking my hair of excess water, I began wringing it on to the side walk. Bad day for me.

That all changed when I spotted a small red glimpse in the water.

In half wring, I stood on the pavement watching this little red bead float slowly away into a nearby drain. That's when it hit me. It was round. It was red. It was VALUABLE. I quickly nabbed it before it could become sewer trash and cleaned it on my pants. I don't care if they get damaged, hate them anyway. Raising the jewel to eye level, I gaze into it longingly. It was brighter than a ruby, yet smooth like a fresh sea pearl. An amazing find.

"Wow…" I mutter in mute whisper. Rolling the jewel carefully between my thumb and forefinger, I find a small chip of sorts. The back had ridges in it, like it broke off of something. Then it hits me: this jewel is part of one big one! In triumph I smirk and mutter the two most dangerous words I have ever known.

"One… Piece…"

That is when my world, went black.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next one is called: Out of the frying pan, and into the Blue.**

**Luffy: Am I gonna be in THEN**

**CIL4: Do you want no meat or don't you?**

**Luffy: ;; please feed me meat.**

**CIL4: -.-U fine. SANJI! MEAT FOR LUFFY PLEASE!**

**Sanji: HAI! SHI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**CIL4: ... anyway, Review please. This was meant to be a little more exciting. Tips would be nice. Thanks**


	2. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Blue

**CIL4: OMFG CHAPTER TEWW!**

**Luffy: Meat? for me? puppy eyes**

**CIL4: puts on anti-puppy eye mask Sure, once the chapter has ended and when you say the disclaimer!**

**Luffy: Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever does not own One Piece... Gold Roger and E.O.-sensei does.**

**CIL4: Now, make the readers read or else no meat for Luffy 83**

**Luffy: READ YOU STUPID PEOPLE! I WANT MEAT!**

**

* * *

**

**Out of the Frying pan, and into the Blue.**

A cool breeze swept over Shira's headed face. Breathing heavily from shock and fright, she lay on the hard Earth she had been unwillingly dropped on.

Her back ached from the fall. Moving a single muscle reacted in her screaming in pain, she dared not move. Quietly she lay. Hoping, praying, that this was all a dream and some ass just hurt her back. Whatever had happened to her, she did not like it.

Staring up into the open sky, she pondered what the hell HAD happened. All she could remember was walking to the bus on a rainy day! How did she go from rain to sunshine, from pleasure to pain, from clue-filled to clueless in a matter of unknown seconds? 'If this is a dream, then I must be going emo… or maybe I am violent and ruthless on the inside… or maybe-' Shira's thoughts were cut short when the sound of footsteps rumbled in the grass. Her reaction was quick and cowardly, she shut her eyes and halted her breathing.

Much to her distaste, the footsteps were slow. Quickly and quietly inhaling small amounts of air, she kept her patience. The footsteps neared. With every step she heard her heart beat speed in her chest. Through her eyelids she felt a shadow covering the heat of the sun. Taking one last breath of air she froze, awaiting her fate.

Much to Shira's surprise, she was greeted by a voice. The voice of a boy, sounding in his teens, his voice recently broken.

"Is this some retarded type of training?" Shira took in another sly breathe and held her ground. "You do realize you'll die if you don't breathe, right?" That was when Shira knew that the teen meant no harm. Peeking an eye open, she gazed up at the boy. Judging from his appearance, she inhaled a large batch of air in relief. "So you DO breathe." The teen joked. Shira scowled at him.

"You shouldn't scare people like that!" the boy chuckled.

"I wasn't trying to."

"Well… don't walk so slowly! It sounds like you're about to kill someone!" the boy went out into an all out howl of laughter.

"Did I really scare you? Just by walking?" Shira closed her eyes in embarrassment and heard him sit to her left. "So, what are you doing here? I mean, it's not everyday you find ho-oooo-ANY girls just lying in the wheat fields you know." The boy struggled to refrain from using the word 'hot'

"It's not like I planned it." Shira muttered.

"Not planned it? Then why don't you just move."

"I CAN'T move."

"Why the hell not?" the teen chuckled

"…my back hurts…" the boy's laughs ceased.

"Surely it couldn't to the extent of not being able to stand." Shira rolled her eyes.

"Apparently, it is. If I could move, I'd be facing you as I speak."

"Well, let me help." The tan boy stood, reading his hands for pick up. Shira's eyes widened dramatically.

"OH no, no, no. I'll get up on my own eventual- ARGH!" Shira gritted her teeth in pain and the boy lifted her up. Small tears ran down her face.

"Come on, I'll take you to a doctor." Shira scowled through her tears.

"What makes you think I'm going to go anywhere with a complete stranger who I just let, let alone take me to another random person who could feel me up thanks to his title!" The teen smirked under his hat.

"Because I'm holding you, and your back hurts."

Needless to say, the boy had won that argument. Running across the lands, Shira felt the breeze hit her face like ice on a hot plate. Shira closed her eyes and waited for it all to be over. Due to her short patience, she fell asleep in the stranger's arms, pain and wind as her lullaby.

* * *

After waking up from what seemed like an eternity of sleep, Shira felt herself rocking like a baby in a crib. Groaning, she attempted to lift herself up and much to her surprise, it worked. Painlessly. Looking down at her self, she squeaked when she realized she was no longer wearing her jacket, or her shirt. Hastily hoisting the duvet that covered her over her chest, she felt her cheeks heat. The NERVE of some people! Who ever healed her back may have ridden her of her pain, but ridding her of her shirt was a little much! Snapping her head in the direction of a door, she half squealed.

"H-HEY! DON'T. Come. In." Well, some people sure don't listen these days, the door opened to reveal a woman in her mid thirties in a white lab coat. Readjusting her glasses, she walked to Shira's side and sat on her bed end.

"Don't worry, I'm the one stopping anyone else coming in here. It's good to see that you're awake and sitting. Your back injuries were DIRE!" Shira looked away in shame, only to regret it a second later. Not only was some weird guy with man make-up on his face staring at her through the window, but Shira realized that she was OUT AT SEA! Shira jolted back in surprise, sheets still held firmly on her, and pointed a shaky finger at the window. She then realized that her shirt wasn't the only thing missing… "OI! BRAT!" the brunette woman yelled, "GET UP ON DECK BEFORE I GET CAPTAIN TO KICK YA IN THE BALLS!" Well, that did it. In the blink of an eye, the boy disappeared. The woman turned to Shira with reassuring glass covered blue eyes. "It's okay, THAT little pervert won't be spying on you, but I'll close the curtains just in case." Shira still stood there. Frozen. A single, unsteady finger directed at the window.

"Wha- Where- Wha- HUH?!" The woman chuckled and covered the window with thick velvet red curtains.

"My dear, don't you know where you are? You're lucky our crew member found you!" Shira still did not move.

"I… I… I'm… I'm at-"

"Yes, dear, you are at sea," Shira's eyes widened slightly, her stance never changing, "You know, it's that big thing of water, really salty water, that you sail on, swim in, and sometimes pee in?" she joked as Shira's jaw dropped.

"Wha… I can't be at sea!" Shira yelled in frustration.

"Calm down dear-"

"NO! Oh no, no, no. Just give me my clothes, and I'll be off." Shira quickly blabbered as she paced to the bed to fiddle with her pillow in frustration.

"But, we're two leagues out at sea!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Shira half yelled, half cried. 'This is NOT happening…'

"I'm afraid all your clothes have been discarded. The captain ordered that you wear these." The woman strolled over to a nearby wardrobe and pulled out a black T-shirt and denim knee shorts with a pink jacket, "He said you're clothes were in appropriate for travel and you would catch your death in the weather we go through." Shira froze. AGAIN.

"…Where exactly am I…?" The woman laughed and handed her the clothes.

"My name is Kana. Haruno Kana. And you my dear, are on board the Oro Jackson."

"The Oro wha?" Kana laughed.

"The Oro Jackson. Pirate ship of Pirate King Gold Roger."

If Shira was holding a glass, she would've dropped it by now.

"…PIRATES?!"

* * *

**Me: Okay, Luffy, Sit!**

**Luffy: sits**

**Me: ...like a puppy.**

**Luffy: does as he's told**

**Me: GOOD BOY! throws Luffy a really big piece of meat**

**Luffy: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!**

**Shira: Pirates? What the crap? There's no such things as pirates!**

**Me and Luffy: YES THERE IS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shira: o-o**

**Me: JOIN US NEXT TIME! On chapter three: Gold, Crew, and Pirate Lessons.**


	3. Gold, Crew, and Pirate Training

**CIL4: GREETINGS NIMRODS! I mean, reviewers.**

**Luffy: That's not very nice.**

**CIL4: SANJI! GIVE LUFFY THAT GREEN SALAD DIET WE WERE TALKING ABOUT YESTERDAY!**

**Sanji: HAI! CIL-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**Luffy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**CIL4: I do not own One Piece. Imagine how crap it would be if I did…**

* * *

**Gold, Crew, and Pirate Lessons**

Okay, this woman must be yanking my chain or something. I've been standing here like a retard for five minutes on end, shaking, while all she can do is tell me the exact OPPOSITE of what I want to hear.

"Look hun, whether you like it or not, you ARE on a pirate ship. Now get dressed or you'll catch your death." Kana stated firmly, throwing the clothes in my direction. I dared not catch them. If I did, the bed sheet would fall to the ground… well that and I'm too shocked to move. Kana sighed as she sternly strolled to my side. Picking up the clothes she shoved them in my hands and turned around. "Are you gonna stand around naked all day or are you actually gonna change?" I barely nod as I shakily try on the clothes.

Oh God. This is going to be so embarrassing…

'_First things first_' I muttered inwardly, '_I know these clothes won't fit, I just know it!_' The underwear was easy, because it had stretchy material and elastic. The bra? It was a size C?! What the?

That was when I realized something strange… The bra was actually a little small! How in heaven or Earth can someone change from an A cup to a C+ cup in a matter of seconds! Panicking, I search desperately for a mirror. Thankfully, there was one behind me. I reach out towards the handles and squeeze the frame in shock.

I. Was. Thin.

Turning around, I realize that my lower back region has drastically reduced in size. If it weren't for the small curve, you'd never know it was there! My legs had somehow become toned and hat a slight tan to them. Not noticeable to others, but when you've been crying over your body for as much as I have, you'd know. Oh, you'd know. My back had a distinct curve to it, not that it didn't have a curve before, but now it looked like what a pretty girl would have! My hair was now up to my behind, and it was shining like © Loriel Nutri-Gloss had drowned itself in it.

I turned away from the mirror in horror. What had happened to me? I wasn't ugly before, but I wasn't this pretty! How did this happen?!

"Hey! Are you planning to change or what?!"

Oh right. Once fully clothed, I turn back to Kana.

"I'm done."

"'Bout time squirt." Kana teased as she turned around. Shaping her finger like a hook she rested it on her chin, her thumb underneath. Studying me for a minute she strolled over to a wardrobe and knelt down. Out of curiosity, I walked beside her and looked over her shoulder, before I could actually see what she was doing, she got up and handed me a pair of leather sandals. "Here." Dropping the sandals, I slip them on. I hear Kana mumble something about a stupid captain and shoeless weirdo… it makes me wonder what people are on this-

Wait. If I'm on a PIRATE ship… then…

"THERE ARE PIRATES ON THIS SHIP!"

"Well, no surprise there sweetie. After all, this is a PIRATE ship." She responds, a finger in her ear that I just screamed in.

"I can't go with pirates! Pirates aren't meant to exist anymore! Maybe during the dark ages, but not in the new millennia!" All I was met with was a stupefied stare from Kana.

"Look Mayu, can I call you Mayu?" I scrunch up my face in no, "Well, I don't know what happened to you when you fell, but you really must've hit yourself hard. This is the hopeful beginning of a grand pirate era. Not the dark ages, or the new millennia." I was shocked to say the least.

"Then- … what?"

"Sorry sweetie, but I meant what I said," she reached up and put the back of her hand on my forehead, "Are you SURE you don't have a fever…?"

"Yes… I'm sure… I'm just very confused."

"Well, good to know you're not sick." The doctor joked. Returning her hand to her side, she smiled in my direction. "I never caught your name." she stated, putting a hand behind her very short auburn hair.

"Shira." I mutter.

"Well, in that case, Mayu would've been a horrible nickname for you." Kana laughed. I smiled slightly, "Why don't you come outside and meet the crew, Shira? I'm pretty sure you've gotten tired of this room by now. I always do after about half an hour or so, I should ask captain-san if I can remodel it." She continued as she walked to the door. I followed silently behind. Kana opened the door and began her way down a long corridor. I stopped in the doorframe to gawk at how big this place was. At that point, I was wondering whether this was a pirate ship or a cruise ship.

"HEY! DON'T DAWDLE!" I abruptly ending my gawking and ran in her direction. As we continued down the long corridor, Kana began listing the rooms and their importance: "Okay, this is the janitor's closet. I find it very strange that we have one, seeing as all we have in it is a bucket and broom." Kana then pointed to a room on her right, "Now this is the chef's quarters. Don't go in there. Intruders are doomed to gaze upon the chef's fearsome chopping knife aimed directly at their gut!" Kana scarily mused, bringing her hands to her face in a claw-like manner. I resisted the urge to laugh at her expression. "Moving on, you'll find three doors with simple design, these are the crew's quarters. Don't go in there. Trust me. There are boxers everywhere you step." I had to laugh there.

"And how would you know Kana?" I joke, she turns to me with a mock 'I-know-it-all' face.

"Guess who has to clean it every Sunday."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I never clean it anyway," I giggled at that. At the end of the corridor was a set of stairs to the deck. With Kana leading, we walked up to the main deck. There were men EVERYWHERE. All of them were different shapes, different sizes, different ages, different backgrounds, it was one heck of a variety. Careful not to loose my guide in the mass, I stayed close to Kana. "A lot a people, huh?" A quick nod was my response. "The captain doesn't limit his crew like most, he searches for quality AND quantity. If he finds a group of excellent fighters, he asks them to join. If he finds a group of excellent sailors, he asks them to join. Many of these people came here on their own free will and longing for adventure. Others came to train, while others came out of fear." Turning to me she smiled, "As I'm sure you've noticed, there are teens on this ship, most of them your age or higher."

"Yeah, who exactly WAS the guy who saved me?"

"Oh, scrawny?" I laughed at that, getting the attention of a few members. I shrank in my shirt slightly and abruptly stopped laughing. "He's usually hanging with his friend Buggy." I pause for a moment to pity the boy. What a retarded name. Shrugging I study the deck closely.

"Hey, Kana, how many girls are there on this ship anyway?" Kana halted before putting on her thinking face. When she was ready to answer, she turned to the sea and rested her head on the back of her left hand, her right hanging freely over the delicately carved railing.

"I think it's just the two of us, Shi." All I could do was stare.

"Whoa. How long have you BEEN on this ship Kana?" I cross my arms and rest them on the railing beside her.

"About fifteen years, it'll be sixteen in a month and a bit." The more I talked with her, the more I began to realize how extraordinary she was.

When she was seventeen, her father was accidentally shot by one of the captain's marksmen. Out of fury, she snuck into a fish barrel and stowed away on his ship. Once on board, she waited for five days and nights, starving herself while sitting perfectly still inside a mingin fish barrel, before emerging. Her smell was disguised by the ocean scents, because she made it all the way to the captain's quarters unnoticed. She had crept into the captain's bedroom and held up a kitchen knife above her head, ready for the kill, when the captain's hand shot up and caught the girl in mid-swing. Kana felt like she was going to die, but the captain had mercy. He recognized her from her hometown when he punished his marksman. She was being held back by villagers, biting at their knuckles as she cried to be let go. The captain gave her fresh clothes, a place to bathe, and a room to stay, claiming he'd drop her off at the next island. However, things changed. Kana had got her hands on books from the ship's library. Absorbing herself in medical books, day in and day out, she longed for a patient to treat. Her chance finally arose when the ship's doctor fell ill and no one knew his dilemma. Kana was his hero. She slaved for seven weeks on the medicine, a new dose was needed every twelve hours. After all her hard work, the doctor could not be saved. He passed away on the beginning of the eighth week of treatment. Kana locked herself away in her cabin for days on end, ashamed of herself. The captain approached a few days later, receiving news that SHE was the one who extended the deceased doctor's life. Confronting her with another patient, Kana lost all her self pity. She quickly worked up a potion for the sick man and cured him in a single day. After that, the captain gave her position as the ship's doctor. At each stop, the captain would send her to the local library in search of medical books. Through her studies, she became a very accomplished doctor. She had performed her first surgery at the age of nineteen, and succeeded.

I was astounded by her story. It almost seemed impossible. How could she loose her rage over her father's death out of pure fear? Surely hate must still linger inside her, right? Questions as such clouded my head until I left them to rest. Asking her so soon would be far too bold. Diverting my attention to the setting sun, we stand in silence.

"Brace yourself." Kana warns, but my response wasn't quick enough. Lights on the ship sprung to life. Cheers of many men echoed across the deck along with the clanking of beer glasses. Almost having a heart attack, I look to my left and realize that my safety net, Kana, had disappeared! I look frantically around the deck for her, but she is nowhere to be found. Maneuvering through the drunken pirates, I get belly bumped left and right. My head felt light and I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ow… sorry…" I mutter clasping my head.

"No trouble. Hey, how are you feeling now? Kana sure can work wonders can't she." Recognizing the voice I look up to the voice. He looked my age, if not older, a weird straw hat sitting slanted on his head, with vibrant blood hair popping out underneath. "I see you had a few good drinks, and on your first day too," He was definitely an early breaker. His voice was deep, yet soothing. "Are you sure it's a good time to drink after you just got better?" When I first heard him speak, I thought he would be, you know, a little more… built. However, he was normal, with a slight lank to him. Perhaps that was the alcohol you could smell from a mile away, perhaps not. "Well, it's your body, you should know it better than me." He was a lot taller than me, for sure. By about three inches or so. His skin was a distinct olive shade and he wore a loose white shirt. "HELLO! Is anyone there?"

I lifted my eyes to meet his, "Oh, sorry, I wasn't listening… my ears were buzzing," I quickly lied, "You're the guy who saved me, right?"

"The way you say it, I feel like some sort of hero!" he laughs.

"Well, thanks. Although, when you said you would take me to a doctor, sailing on a ship wasn't something I had in mind…" I confessed, he shrugged and rolled his shoulders back,

"If I took you to a doctor in the village, the chances of you actually getting treated would be slim…"

"Why's that?"

"Pirate."

"Ah." He had a point, if there are so few pirate ships out there, the crew members must also be accounted for as well as the captains. Realizing I waited too long, I spoke again to make sure he didn't think I was some sort of retard. "My name is Shira. Shi in short."

"Shanks."

"That's a strange name."

"You're one to talk." Shrugging my shoulders in agreement, we continue to converse. Apparently, he and his friend Buggy were the captain's apprentices. He went on and on about how strong his captain was, though it was quite interesting to hear what this place had to offer. There were drinking nights every Monday, just like there was tonight, they had sailed all across the Grand Line. I have no idea what that meant, but, it must be important enough to brag about it. He described every detail of their journey with me, the different islands, the people they met, the troubles they encountered. It was amazing. I began to doubt all this was true, seeing as he was drunk and that you can't have a Jurassic island since dinosaurs are extinct, but reflecting back on the mirror, I wasn't that doubtful anymore… "Anyway, if you want to know more, you really should ask the Captain."

"What is the name of your captain?"

"Gold Roger." I laughed softly.

"That is a fortunate name, GOLD." I mused, "I wouldn't mind changing my name to Diamond instead of Shira. Four o'clock isn't as cool as diamonds." I laughed softly, waiting for Shanks to respond. He didn't for some reason… well, not to me at least.

"Greetings Captain." Uh oh… turning around I come face to chest with the tallest man I had ever seen.

"Shanks…" he returned to his apprentice.

"This is Shira, sempai, the girl who I brought on board for treatment a while back." He said, bringing me into him in a friendly manner while grinning goofily at his captain, I was still wondering if I should measure his captain in feet or yards.

"Shira, eh?" The captain brought his head down to my level, it was very intimidating. I was scared he was going to turn into some freaky monster and bite my head off any time soon, "What does she know about sailing?" he asked Shanks. That was a bit rude, referring to me in third person when I'm standing right in front of him.

"Uh…" Shanks put a hand behind his hat.

"Not much, Sir." I reply for him. The captain bursts out laughing.

"The name is Gold Roger, not Sir, Diamond Shira." He laughed, overhearing my conversation with Shanks. I laughed uneasily in embarrassment, "What can you do, Shira?"

"Well… I can cook, I can clean, I can play guitar, I can-"

"You will share a cabin with Kana." He interrupted, I dared not show my anger seeing as he was five yards tall and could easily smush my like a bug.

"Y-Yes Gold Roger…" With that, the captain walked away to get hammered. Shanks and I stared ahead, turned to each other, then back again. "Um… that was weird…"

"He must really see something in you Shira, to let you on so quickly with out boating skills."

"But I wonder what…" I say to no one, "Anyway, I know the way back to Kana's room, I'll see you tomorrow, oka-" I was interrupted by someone yanking on my arm into the crowd of drunks.

"HEY KIDDO! LIVE A LITTLE AND DRINK!" Kana yelled, obviously hammered.

"No thanks… I'll just go to sleep… my back hurts, and, well…" I continued my rambling as I inched closer and closer to the stairway, finishing my sentence, I disappeared into the depths below. Once back inside Kana's room, I find a package on my bed. It read 'Night Shira, hope you enjoyed your first active day on the Oro Jackson, sincerely, Kana' Opening the package, I find a very large shirt. Perfect for sleeping in. It had few detail, it was a dull grey with sea blue waves cascading on the front. Inside was also a book, a journal, with a ball point attached to it. Opening the book, a small piece of folded paper falls out. Picking it up, it reads: 'Tomorrow, you will begin training at the next island, Kenning Port. It has a large forest area where we will be undetected by marines, perfect for bow, gun, and aim practice. Gold thinks it would be best if I trained you, since he now has two apprentices on his hands, he can't take a third. See you in the morning. Sincerely, Kana.' Smiling, I close the book, the letter tucked safely inside, change, and fall asleep.

I wonder what tomorrow will be like…

* * *

**CIL4: OH! What is in store for Shira? What will Kana teach her?**

**Shira: Shanks' hat was WEIIIIIIIIIIRD-**

**Luffy" (attacks Shira) RAR!**

**Shira: O.O ARGH! (runs)**

**CIL4: o.o LUFFY! STOP! SHE WAS ONLY JOKING!**

**Luffy: RAR!**

**CIL4: Please R and R while I go calm Luffy down before he turns my Original Character into chop liver-**

**Luffy: MEAT? WHERE!**

**CIL4: oh boy…**


End file.
